Still
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: "Jangan tinggalkan aku Aominecchi," tangis Kise, mencengkeram erat jaket Aomine yang basah oleh tangisnya. sekuel Blue. RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke and all of characters doesn't belong to me. i just own the plot #hugKise**

**Enjoy it, guys :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perpisahan yang kelabu itu tak pernah Kise bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia pikir, semua baik-baik saja—meski ia ragu. Tapi semua keraguan itu timbul karena sikap Aomine yang tak pernah menunjukkan protesnya seperti dulu yang sudah terjadi lama sekali. Harusnya Kise memang sudah bisa menebak sikap Aomine yang berbeda—cenderung diam. Diam bukanlah sikap Aomine, dan seharusnya Kise menyadari itu jauh sebelum perpisahan yang menyakitkan itu terjadi. Dan menyesalpun, si pemuda berkulit cokelat itu tak akan pernah kembali ke pelukannya, kembali ke sisinya. Kise menggeram. Sial! Kise meninju cermin di toilet kamarnya. Darah segar itu mengucur tanpa henti tanpa perlu Kise repot-repot menghentikannya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, _Nee-chan_, sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Kise menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak bertindak ceroboh seperti tadi; meninju cermin dan tak menghentikan pendarahan di tangannya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika sang kakak tidak datang ke apartemennya pagi ini? Kise menyesali tindakannya yang cenderung ceroboh ini—meski sifat alamiah Kise ceroboh.

Wanita cantik yang beberapa tahun lebih dewasa dari Kise menghela napasnya. Semenjak putus dari kekasihnya, adiknya memang telah berubah, bukan yang positif, malah cenderung negatif. Tadi saja ia menemukan bungkus rokok di kamar adik kesayangannya itu. Meski di usianya yang sekarang Kise secara legal telah diperbolehkan mengkonsumsi rokok, tapi itu bukanlah Kise Ryota adiknya, adiknya tidak suka merokok. Dan sungguh, kakak perempuan Kise ini tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ryota-_kun_, aku tahu perpisahan ini sangat berat bagimu, dan maaf _Nee-chan _tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Tapi _Nee-chan _mohon, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, Ryota-_kun_," pesannya, lalu memeluk adik laki-laki satunya.

"Aku janji tak akan seperti ini lagi. Maafkan aku, _Nee-chan_."

"Tak apa, Ryota-_kun_. Kau mau makan apa? _Nee-chan_ akan memasakkanya untukmu."

"Maaf _Nee-chan_, tapi aku tidak lapar. Sungguh."

Dan senyum di wajah wanita bersurai pirang itu memudar.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise."

Kise masih bisa merasakan pelukan seorang Aomine Daiki pagi itu. 15 Januari—hari yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Polisi itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah tak mengizinkan Kise untuk pergi, meski nyatanya ia justru melepas sang model yang ia kasihi.

"Kau laki-laki, jadi tak boleh menangis, bodoh!" ucap Aomine lalu pergi entah kemana, tak mencoba memenangkan si pirang yang hatinya telah hancur, remuk menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil.

Kise mulai memakai pakaiannya, dan menangis lagi. Setelah malam yang mereka lalui dengan bercinta setelah sekian lama mereka tidak melakukannya, pagi hari ketika mereka terbangun dengan brengseknya Aomine meminta putus. Orang mana yang tak hancur hatinya jika diperlakukan seperti itu? Namun meski diperlakuan seperti itu, Kise tak bisa marah dan membenci Aomine. Bagaimana pun, di sini ia lah yang salah, bukan kekasihnya—ralat, mantan kekasihnya.

Meski pedih dan menyakitkan, Kise mencoba menerima keadaan itu, meski ia gagal. Ia tak pernah bisa menerima keputusan Aomine yang memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan cara sepihak macam ini. Namun, keputusan ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus menahan Aomine lebih lama lagi, polisi muda itu pasti akan jauh lebih terluka dibandingkan sekarang. Karena alasan itu, Kise—sang model—mulai menghapus jejak air matanya dan tersenyum—meski pahit, dan mulai berjalan. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum, dan menangis.

Pemuda blonde itu menatap ranjang yang kusut itu. Itu bukti cinta mereka. Namun cinta mereka harus pupus di tengah jalan seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine_chhi_. Aku harap kau bahagia," katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar sang mantan.

.

.

.

_Mencintaimu sepanjang waktu..._

Ah, rasanya Kise ingin mencuci otaknya, agar bayangan sang pemuda dim itu menghilang dari pikirannya.

"Sial! Dasar jelek! Mengapa kau tak mau pergi dari hidupku?" umpat Kise. Sudah sebulan sejak mereka berpisah, dan Kise rasanya ingin mati karena rindu pada mantannya yang brengsek itu.

Hujan pun tak kunjung reda, dan Kise hanya bisa berdiri di depan etalase toko tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Ada mini market di seberang jalan, namun Kise tak bisa pergi ke sana, karena kondisi yang tak memungkinkan—hujan lebat. Ingin rasanya masuk lagi ke toko, namun Kise malas bertemu dengan kasir genit yang sedari tadi melihatnya seperti singa yang kelaparan. Kise lebih memilih mati kedinginan dibandingkan harus mati di tangan singa itu. Tidak! Mati dipelukan Aomine justru yang terbaik!

"Kise?"

"Eh? Aomine_cchi_?"

Si pirang membulatkan matanya. Ia tak sedang bermimpi kan? Di depannya, seorang laki-laki dengan jaket biru tuanya itu Aomine, kan? Benar, kan?

.

.

.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

Mungkin pepatah itu cocok untuk Kise sekarang. Setelah lama ingin bertemu dengan sang mantan, tanpa ia duga ia bertemu dengan tanpa sengaja di depan toko tempat Kise berteduh. Aomine masih sama seperti sebulan yang lalu. Tak ada perubahan signifikan yang Kise dapatkan. Yang ada hanya Aomine justru terlihat lebih keren dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, sang model makin jatuh cinta dengan sang polisi.

Tak satu pun dari kedua anak manusia itu yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Aomine sibuk memegang payung dan Kise yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hanya suara sepatu mereka, dan suara hujan yang membuat suasana menjadi tidak suram.

"Kau merokok, Kise?"

"Eh?" Meski kaget dengan pertanyaan Aomine yang tiba-tiba Kise tetap mengangguk. Percuma membohongi Aomine, pemuda itu tak akan pernah percaya.

Secercah harapan membumbung dalam hati Kise. Aomine masih memperhatikannya rupannya.

"Bagaiman kau bisa tahu, Aomine_cchi_?" tanyanya.

"Baumu. Kau bau rokok," jawabnya simpel. Kise tertawa. "Aomine_cchi_ juga suka merokok, kan?"

"Tapi tidak dengan kau, Kise."

Jawaban apa pula ini?

Kise menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Aomine menghentikan langkahnnya dan menatap si pirang penuh tanya.

"Apa kau ingat, Aomine_cchi_?" tanya Kise. Aomine diam, memutuskan untuk menyimak cerita sang mantan kekasih.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku di bawah payung saat kau menjemputku pulang dari tempat pemotretanku?"

Menghela napasnya, Aomine mengangguk. "Lalu sekarang, bolehkah aku menciummu, Aomine_cchi_?"

"Kise—" belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, si blonde telah membungkamnya dengan ciumannya. Semua perasaan Kise telah tersampaikan lewat ciumannya. Bahkan, disela-sela ciuman sepihak Kise, Aomine bisa mendengar Kise berkata lirih, "_Aku mencintai Aominecchi_." Lalu mencium Aomine lagi, dan lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Aomine_cchi,_" tangis Kise, mencengkeram erat jaket Aomine yang basah oleh tangisnya. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini Aomine akan mengatainya cengeng, karena memang seperti inilah dia kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Aomine.

"Aku sangat mencintai Aomine_cchi_."

.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika Kise bangun dari tidurnya, ia diserang sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Yang ia ingat, kemarin dia kehujanan dan bertemu dengan Aomine, mencium pemuda itu dan setelah itu ia lupa. Apa yang ia lakukan kemarin ya? Menunda untuk mengingat hal yang membuat kepalanya makin sakit, Kise ingin mengambil segelas air terlebih dahulu. Namun ketika ia menyibak selimut, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia telanjang. Astaga, apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin? Lihat, ada bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kise mulai berpikir. Kemarin ia bertemu dengan Aomine, setelah itu mereka pulang bersama, Kise mencium Aomine saking tak kuasa menahan rindunya, lalu Aomine menciumnya dan, dan mereka menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama!

Astaga!

Seketika itu rasa pusing yang menyerangnya hilang, tak berbekas. Dengan cepat, Kise bergegas memakai pakaiannya. Sudah jam sepuluh, pastinya si pemilik apartemen ini sudah berangkat kerja. Kelegaan itu membuat Kise bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya, ia bisa menghindar untuk bertemu Aomine.

_De javu_

Kise merasa _De javu_. Ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, setelah mereka bercinta, pagi harinya Aomine meninggalkannya. Dan rasa sakit itu menyerang lagi di hati Kise.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

.

.

.

Kise terkejut. Ada Aomine yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aomine_cchi_..."

Sungguh, Kise tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia terlalu bingung, termasuk untuk bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia ingin mati ketika Aomine berjalan semakin mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa dengan muka bodohmu itu, Kise?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok!" sangkalnya. Ia takut. Sungguh. Setelah malam panas yang mereka lalui Kise tak ingin semua itu membuatnya semakin sulit menerima perpisahan mereka. Ia tak ingin berharap Aomine dapat kembali padanya, meski ia ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Aku pulang dulu, Aomine_cchi_," pamit si blonde. Namun usahanya untuk kabur gagal, lantaran dicegah oleh tangan Aomine yang menarik lengannya. "Mau kemana kau, Kise?"

"Aku mau pulang, Aomine_cchi_."

"Kau tetap di sini."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Aomine_cchi_?"

"Apa kau tuli, eh?"

"Berhenti melakukan ini padaku, eh, Aomine_cchi_! Berhenti memperlakukan seolah-olah kau menginginkanku, dasar brengsek!" Aomine terperangah. Ada apa dengan si pirang yang satu ini?

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Aomine_cchi_? Kau membuatku tidur bersamamu setelah kita berpisah dan sekarang kau menyuruhku tetap tinggal di sini? Apa kau gila?" maki Kise. Sungguh, ia sangat frustasi dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku memang sangat mencintai Aomine_cchi_. Tapi bukan berarti Aomine_cchi_ bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

"Berhenti berbicara hal yang aneh-aneh, dasar brengsek!"

"Kau yang brengsek! Dasar brengsek!" Kise meninju pipi Aomine, sehingga membuat pemuda yang hobi bermain basket itu terdiam.

"Kau benar Kise, aku memang brengsek. Dan si brengsek ini juga masih mencintaimu."

Kise diam. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta dari Aomine. Karena sejujurnya, Aomine Daiki bukanlah sosok orang yang mudah mengumbar rasa cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, idiot!"

"Aomine_cchi_..."

"Jadi berhentilah berkata hal yang tidak-tidak."

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, bodoh!" perintah Aomine pada si blonde yang mengobati pipinya karena luka bekas tamparan si model itu.

"Aku tak menyangka pukulanmu bisa separah ini. Kau harus minta maaf karena ini," keluhnya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, Aomine_cchi_. Aomine_cchi_ memang pantas mendapatkan tamparan dariku. Dan obati saja lukamu itu sendiri," ucap Kise lalu pergi, meninggalkan Aomine yang memanggil-memanggilnya.

"Oi, Kise! Kise!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha ending macam apa ini? #pundung**

**Maaf ya jika absurd. Oh ya, fic ini sekuel dari fic sebelumnya—Blue. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin bikin sekuelnya, dan jadilah fic yang abal nan gaje seperti ini. Dan lagi, Aomine di sini OoC sekali ya? Biarin deh #dihajar**

**Dan maaf kalo ada typo yang berserakan di mana-mana, enggak diedit soalnya ._.v**

**Terima kasih :)**

**Boleh meninggalkan jejak kok ^^**

**Kudus. Mitsuki Ota.**


End file.
